


(fanart) Thorin sketch

by anmkosk (Ansku)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansku/pseuds/anmkosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) Thorin sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Elli in July 2013.
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d6dx4ax) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/Z1Bz3) [tumblr](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/55724102735/)


End file.
